The Most Incredible War Of All Time!
by Rosieposie2000
Summary: If you want to read about badass Novices who are about to prank the staff and kick their asses, then read this fanfic, it won't disappoint u! But will the Guardians allow it? Or will they fight back? Curious? Then read on, it's your only opportunity to find out. What'll happen? Who will win? Give my story a shot. Gets better in the end, I promise *crosses fingers*
1. Chapter 1: They finally have a plan

**It's my first fanfic, so tell me what u think! Takes place after Frostbite...**

**Dpov**

"Hey Dimitri, meeting in Alberta's office in half an hour," Yuri said.

"What's the meeting about?" I asked.

"What do you think it's about?" Stan said from behind me. I spun around, facing him. He had a smirk on his face which I really didn't like. "It's about Hathaway," Stan said with his annoying voice. Oh, I hate this guy. I would love to punch him right in his face but I've to stay in control. So no punching, today. Did I already mention that I hate this guy? Yeah, I probably did...

"What's about her?" I asked in a calm voice, hoping that he won't say she punched someone. Please Rose, be once in your life reasonable. That's not too much to asked, is it?

"Dunno," he said, then continued in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe she beat some guys up, or Kirova, who knows when it comes to that girl" What's up with this jerk? I then said to him in a really pissed off way "I'll be there." turned and went away.

~xxx~

"She caused a fight in my class, today." Stan shouted as we stood in Alberta's office. "She should get expelled!"

"What's the good about it? She needs to pass the field experience and she _needs_ to graduate." Alberta said, defending Rose. I liked her really much. She's always defended Rose and she is one of the few teachers who think that she'll be an awesome guardian and not a wild and disrespectful child.

"Yeah, I agree with Guardian Petrova. Rose has to keep up training. Guardian numbers have already gone down too much to risk losing another one."

"So what do you suggest, _Belikov?" _Stan asked, making me sound ridiculous. Oh, did I already mention that I hate this guy? The third time, isn't it?

"Hey, I think that Guardian Belikov is right. We should just do something that'll teach her not to mess with us again…" Yuri said.

"And what's that?" a Guardian next to him asked. The room grew silent. Nobody had an answer for that. I mean, what should we do? She's Rose Hathaway for all. But after another silent moment an idea started to form in my head. That's it!

"I've a great idea!" I said, smiling. All the Guardians looked up, wanting to know what I've in mind. I told them and on some of the guardians' faces I could see the silhouette of a smirk. Yes it's gonna be legendary.

"So, it'll be Guardians vs. Novices" Alberta said with an evil grin.

"Yap, looks like it." Yuri said. "When will we tell her, or rather them?" he asked.

"When she's in trouble next." I submit. Alberta nodded. "That'll be fun"

**Rpov**

"ROSE! ROSE, WAKE UP!" I felt Lissa screaming in my head.

"What's up?" I screamed back nearly twice as loud as she had screamed in my head. It was that loud that the kids at the elementary school may have heard it. Then I realized that Lissa couldn't hear me that way. Damn one-way bond! I felt her excitement so I started slipping into her head, but couldn't. I was confused. Why couldn't I slip into her head? Then it occurred to me. She was blocking me.

"How dare she blocking me" I grumbled.

So, I had no choice but go to her room. I quickly dressed and headed to her room. At least I could tell where she is even though she blocks me. That made me grin. She couldn't hide from me.

While entering her room I saw her, sitting on the floor with our gang: Sparky, Adrian, Mia and Eddie.

"Sleeping beauty finally awakens?" said no one other but Sparky.

"Why did you wake me, Liss?" I asked her, completely ignoring Sparky's comment. But of cores Lissa didn't answer, instead of her the most annoying guy of the whole planet answered my question and guess who it was? It was Adrian.

"We missed your beautiful charm." He said,trying to sound sweet. Well, he failed enormous and I punched him right in the face.

"Ouch." he cried.

"Shut up next time. It's better for you." I replied annoyed.

He looked like it really had hurt him but hopefully it'll teach him not to mess with Rose Hathaway again. I doubt that but you're allowed to dream, aren't you?

"Aw, is Rosie Posie pissed?"

"Christian I swear if you don't stop talking I'll cut out your tongue." I shouted back. He shut up. Thank god. He looked frightened, though.

"Want to play some games?" Lissa finally asked.

"Sure" I said. "What will we play?"

"Dunno" she replied. "Any suggestions?"

I didn't even need to think about it. "Truth or Dare!"


	2. Chapter 2: Games Night

**A/N: Hey guys so this is the next chapter of my story. Hope you like it. And please review, just tell me if it is shit, because then-why continue? So please I need your help- your opinion and ideas. :D**

**How is my spelling?**

**And…whoops! I forgot the disclaimer last time… but you all know only Richelle Mead can write something as awesome as VA. So here it is: **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish VA would be mine, I have to admit that it's not :(**

**Enjoy reading!**

_Previous:_

_"Want to play some games?" Lissa finally asked._

_"Sure" I said. "What will we play?"_

_"Dunno" she replied. "Any suggestions?"_

_I didn't even need to think about it. "Truth or Dare!"_

**Chapter 2: Games Night**

"We can't play Truth or Dare with _Rose_." Lissa exclaimed.

"Why not?" Sparky asked defiantly.

" 'Cause Rose is fucking queen bitch of Truth or Dare!" Lissa screamed.

"O-M-G!" Sparky and I said at the same time. Did Chrissie and I had just have the same thought? I was astonished, but I was even more astonished about what Lissa had just said and that has to mean something because believe me Chrissie and I never had the same thoughts. NEVER! So, I had to ask, just to make sure that it wasn't just a freaking delusion "Did Lissa just said 'fucking'?"

I looked at Adrian, then Eddie and Mia and finally Sparky. Searching for an explanation but got none. They all had the same look on their faces. They-we- were shocked. At that moment we all thought the same thing- we could have shared a bond, because I could just tell that we all thought 'WOW that did not just happen!'

"What?" Lissa asked desperate. "Am I not allowed to swear? Rose swears all the time."

"Yeah, babe, but Rose is Rose and you're Liss." Sparky said, still shocked. Wow, that was the best explanation ever. I thought sarcastically.

"Wow Chrissie, I'm really glad to hear that. Because you know, until you said that, I didn't know that I'm Rose and she-" I pointed at Lissa. "Is Liss" I said sarcastically.

"Can we just play a game?" Lissa asked, trying to change the topic.

"How about Rabbit?" I asked.

"Rose, do you already want to kill us?" Adrian asked with a smile.

Mia looked confused. "What's rabbit?" she asked.

"Okay Rabbit is a game, were you have to be near a highway, and most likely drunk, and you run out in front of cars and try not to get hit." Liassa said.

Mia's eyes went wide. "No way! We won't play this!" she said frightened.

"Then what will we play?" I asked bored.

"Ah, I know what we will play!" Lissa said excited. Everyone looked at her in expectation. "Let's play Russian Roulette. You have it on your iphone, don't ya?" she looked at me.

"Liss that's the best fucking idea ever!" I exclaimed. Everybody cheered in agreement.

"Okay the rules are if you're shot you're technically dead that means you can't move, laugh or do other shit you just have to lie on the floor in silence, okay?" I asked. Everybody nodded.

"What does the winner get?" Mia asked, looking at me.

"The winner will dare someone, nothing extreme, though. Let's start." I said. Everybody wrote a dare and put it into a small box.

"So the winner has to pull out a dare of this box." Everybody nodded and we started with the game.

I pointed the gun to my head, closed my eyes and thought 'Please god let me win this game! If you let me win I'll go to church every Sunday (if I'm not too tiered or if I have more important things to do) I promise and I will consider that you may be real. Love ya, bro- I mean your highness, or whatever.' I pulled the trigger, nothing. I smiled evilly and handed it to Adrian.

"You'll die. Karma is a bitch, you know." I smiled at him. He smiled back and said. "If this is about karma you would have died already."

"Oh, burned!" exclaimed Eddie.

"Just pull the trigger Adrian!" I said annoyed.

"As you wish." He pulled it and nothing happened. Damn! The gun went to Mia, nothing. Then to Eddie and Christian the bullet missed again but when it got to Lissa the bullet didn't miss. Lissa ended up 'shot'. She handed the gun to me and lied down. I thankfully survived the next bullet and handed it to Adrian smiling. The gun must be jinxed because the bullet missed him again. It went on like that until Adrian and I were the only survivors.

"Why don't you die?" I asked him bugged.

"Well it's karma." He said smiling, turning my own argument against me. He pointed the gun at his forehead and I hoped that he'll die this time but he didn't. I groaned. It was my turn again. 'Hey god, it's Rose again if you let me alive I'll go to church even if I'm tiered. Deal?' I prayed silently in my head. I pulled the trigger and nothing. I sighed with relief.

"Now, I have to asked as well, little dhampir. Why don't you die?" he asked curious.

"I made a deal with god." I replied. He laughed and said. "You, Rose Hathaway, made a deal with god? Never thought I would ever see that day coming when you, Rose Hathaway, make a deal with god" he almost choked on his own laughter.

"And I never thought I would see that day coming when you, Adrian Ivashkov, don't call me 'little dhampir'. Your turn, Ivashkov or do you give in." I asked challenging.

"Sure not." He said arrogant.

"Then go on. Kill yourself."

He shook his head and pulled the trigger and it 'shot' he flinched because he hadn't expected it.

"Wooo, I won" I screamed, dancing. Lissa gave me the box with all our dares and I pulled one out. I smiled evilly. It was my dare.

"Chrissie I dare you to sing 'I'm a little witch' while dancing with a broom in the middle of the school grounds." Chrissie paled and everybody cracked up laughing.

"Let's go." Lissa said still laughing. We stood up and followed Sparky to the middle of the School grounds. I started to film when he began screaming for attention.

"Hey, please could I get your attention!" he screamed. The people stopped talking and eyed him curious.

"Thank you! I'm Christian Ozera and first of all, I want to tell you that I'm a little witch and that's my broom." He introduced himself and his broom. Then he started dancing and singing. It was hilarious.

_I am a witch and I pray to the setting sun_

Sparky made a gesture like a setting sun

_I have little shadow fall to the ground __How possibly? Look at me, I'm a woman __I don't know why you'd ever want me around_

He went on singing and dancing_._

_But oh your eyes have the million miles_  
_Fall, he trips, triggered from your fingertips_

_And now I'm flying high_  
_And now I'm flying high_

He made some jumping moves and all of the Novices cracked up laughing. Some were already on the ground holding their stomaches and laughing their heads off. Even some of the guardians cracked up laughing. I couldn't blame them, it was just amazing!_  
_

"That's A+ matirial" I said to Lissa, while laughing.

When he finished we went to Lissa's room again, still laughing.

"So, can we play another game or are you guys busy with laughing?" he asked angrily.

"Oh, is the little witch Chrissie angry? Are you going to jinx us?" I teased him.

After another 15 minutes, we decided to play another game.

"Please Liss, can we play Truth or Dare? It'll be fun, I promise." I tried to convince her.

"Fine, let's start." She said.

"Chrissie you have the honor to start, because we don't want to get jinxed." I teased. He ignored my comment and said with an evil grin. "So Rosie Posie, Truth or Dare?"

"First NEVER call me Rosie Posie again and second do you really have to ask? I chose fucking dare." I exclaimed.

"Sure thing Rosie without Posie." He replied with a smirk in his face.

"CHRISSIE" I screamed.

"ROSIE" he screamed back, smiling. I punched him.

"Ou!" he replied but went on with his dare.

"I dare you to destroy Alberta's office with your paint ball gun and then write with lipstick on the wall 'Rose was here!" Sparky said.

"Okay, let's go." I said, smiling. "You know Chrissie, I always wanted to do that. So, thanks for helping." I went to her office and destroyed it like I was told. I had to admit that her office looked horrible after it but it had actually been fun. I took a picture from her now destroyed office as proof and walked back to Lissa's room. I showed them the picture and they were shocked.

"Eh Rose, I think you have exaggerate a bit." Lissa said but laughed. We all laughed until we heard a very pissed of Alberta coming to our room. "What are you thinking Rose?" She screamed. I was about to answer but she screamed further. "Come to my office in 10 minutes and don't dare to be late!" She turned and went away. Shit! She was really pissed.

**PLS R&R!**

**Love ya, guys!**

**RosiePosie2000**


	3. Chapter 3: Let's bitch Hathaway out!

**Hey guys, I'm back, so here's my new chapie.**

**Hope you like it. And please review. I've got 536 hits but nobody is actually reviewing, so please REVIEW! If you guys don't review I'll delete my story… because well, then the story's shit!**

**Disclaimer: I've to admit that VA isn't mine… *sobs* **

_Previously:_  
_'Eh Rose, I think you have exaggerate a bit.' Lissa said but laughed. We all laughed until we heard a very pissed of Alberta coming to our room. 'What are you thinking Rose?'__j__ggG__ She screamed. I was about to answer but she screamed further. 'Come to my office in 10 minutes and don't dare to be late!'She turned around and went away. Shit! She was really pissed._

**Chapter 3:**** Let's bitch Hathaway out!**  
'Shit!' I then cursed out loud.  
'You're screwed, Rose' Eddie said. 'You'll get kicked for that' 'Yeah most likely.' I responded.  
'But they…they can't-' Lissa's voice broke. 'Hey Lissa, look at me. They won't kick me, ok?' I said calming her. It helped. She calmed down but then asked. 'Why shouldn't they kick you for that?' 'Because I've decided to not attend there.' I said casually' 'WHAT?' All of them said at the same time. They were all shocked. Oh, they faces were beyond hilarious right now and I cracked up laughing. I would have killed for a camera. 'Are you aware that the guardians' will track you down and bring you to Alberta?'Chrissie asked. 'I'm well aware of that. That's why I have to make sure that they won't find you.' I answered him. 'Okay, what have you in mind?' they asked. I smiled evilly but told them. After further minutes convincing them from my idea, they agreed. It will be fun, I thought with a smirk.

DPOV  
'Where's Hathaway?' Alberta asked annoyed. She was running late again. 'Does this girl don't own a watch' I asked myself silently, shaking my head. She turned to me and said. 'I have to go. I have a meeting with Guardian Tanner. Bring her to Kirova.'  
'Sure thing, Alberta.' I replied politely and walked off. I looked in her room but she wasn't there so I decided to look at Lissa room but she wasn't there either. Actually nobody was there. Damn, where is she? I was about to walk back to Alberta's office when I saw Eddie. He sure knew where she is. When he saw me heading in his direction he got a bit nervous and tried to flee. It then occurred to me that he knew something. So I sprinted up to him.

'Mr. Castile, do you have any idea where Hathaway is?' I asked. 'Eh, I think she wanted to go to Alberta because she destroyed her office and stuff.' He replied, not looking into my eyes. 'If I didn't know any better I would say that you're lying. But you, Mr. Castile, wouldn't do such a thing, would you?' I asked forcefully. 'Never, Guardian Belikov.' He said with a smirk in his face. 'Okay, now tell me, we both know she isn't at Alberta's office and you know where she is. You can't fool me.' I said pissed.

_RIIIIIIIIIIING! _ The sound of the school bell announced the start of the next period. Damn! 'Sorry, Belikov but I have to go' he said and run off. Damn! Where is she?

RPOV  
My phone buzzed and I saw that I had gotten a message from Eddie. I opened it:

**From: Eddie**

**Shit! Belikov got me and he was pissed! I could get away, though. But he searches for ya! What should I do? Ed**

I wrote back.

**To: Eddie**

**Calm down! Comrade won't find us. Just stay there. Don't attract attention and try to avoid him if it's possible. **

**Love ya, bro XOXO R**

He replied instantly.

**From: Eddie** **Okay. I'll try… Love ya too, sis**

After that I put my phone back in my bag and informed Lissa what's going on back at 's. Lissa and I were on our way to Missoula. We asked Natalie if she wanted to go and she of corse wanted. So she asked her 'Daddy'- she seriously calls her father 'daddy', yeh I know crazy, huh? -and he now drives with us and his guardians to Missoula. Isn't that an awesome plan? I mean no punishment and I can spend my time with Lissa shopping. It's like heaven. We finally arrived after a 2 hour ride at the mall. We nearly went in every shop and had spent masses of money but it was worth it. After about 3 hours I got hungry and we decided to go –well I begged to go there but that's subsidiary, isn't it?- to Dunkin' Donouts, the best store ever. Lissa ate one chocolate Donut and I ate 6. Well, I was hungry and besides I'm a growing dhampir I need that much, okay? After eating I saw a prank store and dragged Lissa in. I need to buy some stuff just in case someone pisses me of. I bought itching powder, a water gun, a paintball gun, hair removal cream and lots of other silly stuff. We were just paying when Eddie sent me a message.

DPOV_(Back at the academy, while Rose and LIssa are shopping)_

I didn't know where Rose and the princess are. They are not in class and in neither of their rooms. Edddie knows where they are but he won't tell me. Come on Dimitri, think. Where would Rose go when she don't want to get lectured? I don't know. She could be everywhere but she will be in touch with someone here at the Academy. Eddie! And when I get his phone, I can contact her. He most likely took it with him and he's in the gym right now. Perfect! I'll just sneak it out of his bag. I'm so evil. I was about to arrive at the gym when somebody called my name from behind. Well good start. I'm about to steal a phone and don't even realize when someone's following me. I'm an awesome Guardian, I thought pathetically.

'Yes?' I spun around and faced Stan. Shit.

'What's up?' I asked.

'Where's Hathaway, she wasn't in class?' he said annoyed.

'I have no idea. She had to go to Kirova I think.' I replied. It was true she had to go to Kirova she just didn't go. And I'm just about to find her.

'Well, what should I expect otherwise? See you later, Belikov' he grumbled and went off.

Now, I have to hurry. I've only 10 more minutes left. I went into the gym and immediately saw Eddie training. Good. I went into the locker room and searched for his phone. I needed 5 minutes for that, jogged out of the gym and hurried back to my room. There I wrote her a message and waited for her response it came and I was shocked but now I knew where she is.

RPOV_(At the mall)_

I opened the text message:

**From: Eddie**

**Where r u?**

I was confused why would he ask me that but I answered, anyway.

**To: Eddie**

**Still at the mall… but we will go soon**

**Y what's up? How is everything back at 's?**

**XOXO R **

I showed the message to Lissa. She was as confused as me. We went out of the store and suddenly realization hit me. Eddie hadn't written this.

'Shit!' I exclaimed.

'What's up?' Lissa asked.

'Eddie hadn't written this.' I said.

'What? Who wrote it then?' she asked.

'Dimitri. Eddie told me he was asking him about us and Dimitri must have stolen his phone and now he knows where we are.' I explained.

'Then we have to go.'

'Yup. ' I said popping the'p'.

We searched for Natalie and Victor and as we finally found them we all decided to go. Shit. Why did I answer him?

DPOV

She was in Missoula. So, my next step will be waiting for her at the parking lot. After 2 hours they arrived, I hid myself behind a tree. It fully covered me. Rose jumped out of the car scanning the area. For what? Then it occurred to me she figured out that I have sent the message not Edddie. So she was searching for me and was relieved when she didn't see me. HAHA, if you only knew, I smiled. When she walked past the tree I was hiding I sprung out of my hiding place and tackled her down.

'Let go of me!' she said. I just laughed.

'Sorry, I'm not allowed to do that.' I simply replied. I dragged her into Kirova's office and the lecture begun.

RPOV

'Ah, Miss Hathaway, there you are. What a privilege! How very generous of you to come to my office. FINALLY!' She said sarcastically. 'What you're just 9 hours late. Mhm, my watch must be broken 'cause it felt like 12 fucking hours!' she know screamed at me. 'Sorry, there was a lot of traffic.' I replied jokily. Kirova's face went red of anger and she yelled. 'Hathaway now is not the time for jokes!' 'Scream louder- China can't hear you!' I screamed back at the same volume she was using. I wasn't called the Queen of sarcasm for nothing. 'Hathaway!' 'Kirova!'

'So you don't only broke in Guardian Petrova's office and destroyed it you even kidnapped the princess!' she yelled. 'No that's not true we just went shopping.' I corrected her. 'But you weren't allowed to go and besides you had an appointment with Guardian Petrova and you just went away! You don't know how much-"  
'Trouble you're in?' I finished her sentence with a huge smirk on my face. A really pissed off feature crossed her face and she began her famous 'Miss Hathaway you are out of line' speech.  
I knew what she was going to say next so I put on my best impersonation of her.  
'Miss Hathaway! You are out of line!' we said at the same time. I've heard this lecture so many times that I know it by heart, now.

'Do not repeat or mimic what I say. You are in enough trouble as it is!' The conversation just went on about how I broke like ten different school rules including breaking in an Guardian's office, destroying school property, insulting teachers, not attending to Alberta's meeting, going on a 'trip', my reckless behavior and blah blah blah. I immediately found myself spacing out. It was sooo boring.

After -I don't know- it felt like an hour she asked. 'Miss Hathaway, are you listening?'

'Always! You are telling me how wrong it was to go away and that I'm out of line and blah blah blah.' I responded bored.

'Hathaway, you better listen to what I say.' She said with her voice was rising.

'Whatever you say.' I replied. And then I murmured. 'Self-righteous old bitch.' She unfortunately heard it.

'Rosemarie Hathaway' she screamed. Man, today she screams a lot. 'How dare you calling me that! 3 month community service!' she exclaimed.

'What the fuck? I said astonished but soon it was replaced by anger. How dare she giving me, Rose Hathaway; community service! 3 months that's beyond cruel. 'I'm not going to do that.' I said in a really pissed off voice.

'Rosemarie!'She was again pissed. Well, she's always pissed when I'm around. So, I replied teasingly. 'Kirova!' 'Shut up! Hathaway, for once in your life shut the hell up!' 'Shut up yourself, bitch!'

A knock at the door interrupted our screaming competition –I didn't expect that we would hear a knock at the door because it was even difficult to hear your own words. So let's just say I was surprised. Alberta entered the room. Fuck! Now, I'm screwed.

'Thank god you're back.' Kirova said relieved.

'You're aware that the whole school was able to hear you two?' Alberta asked, looking at me. Ugh. The Novices will give me shit. Seeing my discomfort she turned to Kirova. 'We'll take it now, ok? I'll bring her in my office. The guardian's are already waiting.

Kirova nodded and Alberta shot me a meaningful look that said I should get my lazy ass up and go with her to my next torture. They will give me the same lecture Kirova gave me, the only differents will be that this time I'll get shit from the entire Guardians'. Great! It looks like today is a 'let's-bitch-Hathaway-out day'. After another hour of torture Alberta said. 'Watch your back, Hathaway. The war will begin tomorow! Novices against Guardians.'

**This was the longest chapter so far, what do you think? Thx for reading and **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Love ya, guys :***

**RosiePosie2000**


	4. Chapter 4: Stannyboy

**Hey guys,**

**I'm really sorry that I took that long for the UD. I was busy with school and my new story "Reading Shadow kiss'- btw try it. :)But I'm sick right now so no school that's why I've time for an update. I promise you, the next UD will be sooner. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VA… *sobs*. Richelle Mead does.**

_Previously:_

_Great! It looks like today is a 'let's-bitch-Hathaway-out day'. After another hour of torture Alberta said. 'Watch your back, Hathaway. The war will begin tomorow! Novices against Guardians.'_

Chapter 4:

"What?" I asked astonished.

"What's that, Hathaway, are you backing down?" Stan asked with a huge grin in his face.

"Sure not. I just couldn't understand why you guys are challenging _me, _Rose Hathaway. The master of pranks and evil plans. You should know that. I mean you know me for over ten years, don't you?" I smiled teasingly.

"HATHAWAY, I would watch my mouth," he treated.

"Stannyboy, are you treating me?" I asked with a smirk. His face went red of anger. He was really pissed and that I was using his nickname didn't really help.

"You'll go down and believe me I'll be the one who brings you down," he yelled at me.

"Come on, Stannyboy, joking aside you can't beat me, you know that!" I teased. His faces went even redder, I didn't know that was possible.

"HATHAWAY!" he yelled.

"Jeeze, Stan... Forget to take the happy pills this morning?"

With those words he attacked me. But he was fuelled by his anger, which showed in his uncoordinated moves and strikes. He went for a stomach blow, but I quickly blocked it and countered with my own right hook headed straight for his nose. Blood instantaneously gushed from his now broken nose. The thick liquid mixed with his sweat. Eww.

Forgetting his nose, he went for a roundhouse kick but failed when I stopped his leg mid-air and yanked it up, he flipped before landing hard on the floor.

"Wow Stan, losing your touch. LOST to a GIRL NOVICE who was wearing HIGH-HEELS in 2 minutes!"

I looked over to the guardians to see that they were laughing their heads off . That's why they didn't break up the fight.

After about 10 minutes I asked. "So, you sure, you want a war." The guardians went serious again. "Of cores, you'll go down." one of them said.

"Yeah, right." I looked back to Stan, he was still lying on the floor. "You sure? I mean look at him, if that's the best you can do than…" I shook my head, not ending my sentence, though, they know what I meant.

"You'll see" Alberta smirked.

"Lookin' forward to it, bye guys" I said, walking out of the room.

"Hathaway, you better go to class." Alberta said.

"Sure thing, Alberta," I replied.

I immediately texted the novices.

To: Group Message (Novicez)

Duudeesss. Guardians hav declared war. Wanna join?

I instantly got an answer.

From: Group Message (Novicez)

Hell yeah, do u even hav to fucken ask?

I replied.

**To: Group Message (Novizes)**

**Sry, meettt moi after class. I'll txt u…**

They said it would be okay and I turned it off.

The classes were boring as always. I was sitting there and most of the time I thought about pranks and what I needed for them. Then I got to Stan's class and an idea crossed my mind, I smiled and sat down in my chair.

"Eddie Castile."

"Here."

"THAT'S ME! No wait. Sorry."

Laughter.

"Mia Rinaldi"

"Here."

"THAT'S ME! No wait. Sorry."

Laughter.

Stan was reading the attendance list, and just to get on his nerves, I was calling out "THAT'S ME! No wait. Sorry." It worked. Slowly his face was reddening.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!"

"THAT'S ME! No wait. Sorry."

The class erupted into a round of laughter whilst Stan was trying hard to compose himself. Teachers let me get away with anything, in fear that if they get on my bad side I'll pull a prank of them.

I looked around the class room to see that there were numerous empty seats. The class was also watching me closely, anticipating my next moves.

After eyeing me warningly, Stan continued on with his boring lecture. "Now Class. The best way to…" He said, turning to the chalkboard to write something.

Seeing as he's back was turned, I jumped out of my seat and sat at a seat that was on the other side of the classroom.

He turned to face the now laughing class confusion written all over his face. He searched the class until he's eyes landed on me. Confused was pasted on his face. Shaking his head, he continued once again.

"The best technique for paired guardians is as shown on the board." He faced the board again and I changed back to my old seat. The class laughed again and Stan sharply turned around. He searched the class for me again, only to see me in my original seat.

"Must be seeing things." He muttered.

"If your Moroi is standing here, the close guard must stand here so the far guard can see." He continued once again, turning to face the board. I swapped seats, only to be caught halfway.

"Miss Hathaway!"

"Yes Stan." I said with attitude.

"OUT OF MY CLASS NOW!" He screamed.

I walked out of his classroom and towards Kirova's office. The walk to her office was really boring. Everyone was in class so naturally the hallways were empty and quiet. The quiet gave me time to think about my plans and where we will have our base.

I didn't bother to knock at the door, I just entered.

Kirova's office hasn't been redecorated for as long as I remember. There're still the same old steel table, and other ancient looking pieces of office furniture. Moroi are _so_ old fashioned.

Kirova wasn't too surprised to see me in her office. This was an everyday 'tradition' or 'ritual', or wathever.. Our day wouldn't be complete without visiting each other.

"Why are you here again, Miss Hathaway?" Kirova asked annoyed.

"Dunno," I said, "Maybe I missed you. You know, I had an eventful day, today. First you bitched me out, then Alberta and the other guardians bitched me out, then they told me to get back to class, and you know what? I had to go to Stan's class and that's just beyond cruel, so I decided to get back at him and annoy him a bit. It worked and I ended up her with you. Today, seems like a 'let's-bitch-Hathaway-out day', don't you think?" I asked her. She hadn't said anything during my whole speech, which surprised me. She actually stops me talking after two words. Miracles do happen sometimes, I thought.

"That's a really eventful day, Miss Hathaway." She replied sarcastically but then she said in her pissed off Kirova voice, "But I think you skipped the part where you broke Guardian Alto's nose, didn't you?"

Ah, damn it! She knew.

"I broke Guardian Alto's nose? I would never do something like that, headmistress Kirova," I told her in my innocent voice. Dimitri who stood against the wall among two other guardians rolled his eyes at my ridiculous attempt to look innocent. But I had to try, I told myself.

"Don't play dump, Miss Hathaway!" she said annoyed again.

"I'd never do such a thing," I told her, I tried really hard to look innocent but couldn't.

She got angry. "Miss Hathaway you're out of line!" it reminded me of the discussion we had this morning. She had said exactly the same and I had impersonated her. It was extremely hilarious and I started smirking.

"Do you think something is funny, Miss Hathaway?" she asked.

"No of cores not, Kirova." I replied sounding serious again.

She started with her legendary speech about responsibility and duty as a guardian and bleh bleh, it was some ridiculous shit, so I zoned out straight away until she began her punishment speech.

"And as for your punishment-"She began but I interrupted. I could stand not talking anymore so I thought I impersonate her again. It's just indescribably entertaining to impersonate her and to see how she gets even angrier.

"Miss Hathaway you are already booked and are still under house arrest as well as undergoing other punishments so I have to-" I said in my best 'Kirova' voice.

"Miss Hathaway, you are out of line!" we both screamed at the same time.

"Hathaway!"

"Yes, that's my name," I told her, smiling.

"Guardian Belikov! Get her out of my office now, I have had enough!" she told him desperate but added in a calm voice- it wasn't really calm but something similar, "Besides it's late and she has to discuss the rules for the war with Guardian Alberta soon. So, just bring her back to her room and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." With that she turned around and said nothing more. She didn't have to and besides I was already half out of the door as soon as she said 'Get her out-'

I made it. I got no punishment, I'm so bad ass! I took out my phone and saw that I got a message from the Group.

**From: Group Message (Novicez)**

**It was so awesome in Stans class, but omfg y is Kirova yelling like hell?**

I answered.

**To: Group Message (Novicez)**

'**cause I'm Rose Hathaway!**

Then Eddie asked.

**From: Group Message (Novicez)**

**What's the punishment?**

**To: Group Message (Novicez)**

**None. Talked her out off it. :P**

**Gotta go, I'll write l8r, again. **

Dimitri walked through the door, whilst I whispered/yelled-I can't really decide, it was kind of both… "Self-righteous old bitch!" She didn't hear it fortunately. If she had I would really get a punishment. Dimitri heard it though. "Don't say something like this," he said.

"Are you telling me to lie?" I asked him in fake astonishment and he knew it.

"Rose, you know what I mean exactly and you shouldn't impersonate Kirova" he said sternly.

"Why? It helped me to avoid a punishment. Why should I forgo my awesome skills?" I asked teasingly.

"Because it's scary! You sounded just like her." he said.

We entered my room and I asked. "So, when will be the meeting with Alberta?"

"In 2 hour" he replied. "So, practice starts in 10 minutes, hurry up!"

"Can we just cancel it, today?" I asked.

"No!" With that he went out of my room.

I sighed and got ready for practice. I really hurried but I just couldn't make it on time.

I ran into the gym and I could see that he was pissed. "Sorry, sorry" I apologized, even though I really wasn't sorry. Why did I have to go to practice, today? Tomorrow is the war, for god's sake! I have to prepare everything!

"You're fifteen minutes late," he pointed out in that irresistible Russian accent of his.

"Sorry, Comrade," I shot back.

"Go through your normal routine, and then run five laps around the track." he said, setting his book down and getting up.

I wanted to complain about the laps in such cold weather, but I doubted he'd be very sympathetic. And I guess I deserved it for running fifteen minutes late to practice. Oh well.

To my surprise, as I started my warm-up exercises, Dimitri sat down next to me and started doing them with me. He was sitting so close to me that there was barely any space between us.

"Why are you doing my routine with me today?" I asked, stretching towards my toes and holding it for ten seconds. "Read too many Westerns?"

Dimitri laughed, one of his rare full laughs. "It's impossible to ever read too many Westerns."

"You're the only one who'd say that," I murmured to myself as I stretched to my other foot.

After finishing my five laps (Dimitri ran those with me too), we moved on to a sparring exercise.

"You're going to get your ass kicked," I murmured as we squared off on the gym mats, facing each other.

There was a slight hint of a smile in Dimitri's voice when he spoke. "That's really not a bad idea."

My mouth almost wanted to drop. Who knew that Dimitri could-and actually knew how to-talk dirty?

I hid my feelings and lunged at him. He effortlessly blocked my arm and twisted my arm behind my back.

I aimed a slight kick at his leg but he blocked it and without an effort, threw me to the gym mat so he was on top, his hands holding my wrists.

"I win," he said.

"You cheated," I accused, sticking my tongue out at him.

He smirked. "I didn't. I just have more experience than you."

I rolled my eyes. "Being seven years older than me doesn't give you more experience, Comrade."

To prove my point, I ran my hands slowly down his sculptured chest, never leaving his gaze. I pressed my body against his and felt his muscles under my skin. I was only wearing a sports bra and shorts so my skin was exposed to his touch. He placed a hand lightly on the back of my hip, rubbing my skin gently. I leaned in closer, making the space between us more intimate. Slowly I placed my lips on his and he kissed me back fiercely. Like all our kisses, it started off sweet and lovingly. His lips were like soft velvet against mine. His breath heavy and minty. I could taste my strawberry lip gloss on him now. Before he even realized what was happening I rolled him over so I was on top of him. I ended the kiss and whispered in his ear. "Death…I win"

He groaned. "You cheated."

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. "I just have more experience than you," I teased, using his own argument against him. I smiled at him and stood up.

"We have to go," he said, ignoring my comment. "The meeting starts in 15 minutes."

"Let's go"

After half an hour I walked up towards the gym, the doors flew open and I stepped through, making a big scene. The first thing I saw was Alberta's face and if looks could kill, I would be DEAD!

"HATHAWAY! YOU ARE 15 MINUTES LATE!" she screamed. She calmed down in less than a few seconds. She stood there, probably deciding whether she should laugh or tell me off. So, I decided to help her with the decision and asked. "Well Alberta…eh Guardian Petrova," I corrected. "What are the 'rules' you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Let's see, first of all, no killing. No serious harm. Anyone who doesn't want to compete stays in the dorms. The war lasts a week" she said.

"How do we win?" I asked.

"You have to take POW's to your camp. The team with the most wars at the end of the week wins. Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

"If anybody breaks one of those rules, the person will be disqualified. Tell the other Novices and the war start tomorrow morning!" and with that she walked off.

**To: Group Message (Novicez)**

**Guuyysss. I hav lykke the besttt fucken plan evaa. Get offf ur fucken lazzy assess n grab a shytt load of balloons, plastic cubs, itching powder, guck, hair dye, super glue, post its… and stuff. U know wat I mean. Jack: bring air horn :D Meettt meee my rooom in 30**

'**Cept for Edd- u meettt me common roooom in 5****…xD**

**XOXO R**

**(Translation: Guys, I have the best plan ever. Get of your bottoms and get a lot of ballons, plastic cubs,…. . You know what I mean. At Jack, you bring the air horn. (smile).Meet me at my room in half an hour. Except for Eddie. You meet me at the common room in 5 minutes. Kisses and Hugs, Rose.)**

I clicked at the 'send' button and walked down into the common room.

**So, now the war is going to start and I have awesome ideas for it. Thx to 1Romitri4. You're awesome and I love ur reviews and I appreciate your help.**

**Thx for reading pls review. If you want me to keep updating, press the pretty button in the middle of the screen. Yup, that's the one. You have to click it. Easy Peasy! Go on, you know you want to! xD**


	5. Chapter 5: Payback is a bitch!

**Hey guys, my next chapter is done! xD**

**Woooo, I saw all your reviews and pms and I'm really glad that all of you do like my story! You know, I came from school, tired, bugged and bored 'cause school's just fuckin' boring- besides my friends. I was happy and excited seeing that you reviewed. No, actually I wasn't just happy- I was kind of freakin' happy, like dancing through the house happy. So, thank you for the reviews and pls keep REVIEWING! I luv u, guys.**

**I'm really, really sorry for not updating earlier but I was busy with school. We write everyday an exam…:((**

**So, enough babbling, I'll start… **

_Previously:_

_**To: Group Message (Novicez)**_

_**Guuyysss. I hav lykke the besttt fucken plan evaa. Get offf ur fucken lazzy assess n grab a shytt load of balloons, plastic cubs, itching powder, guck, hair dye, super glue, post its… and stuff. U know wat I mean. Jack: bring air horn :D Meettt meee my rooom in 30**_

'_**Cept for Edd- u meettt me common roooom in 5, we hav to geettt tp…xD**_

_**XOXO R**_

_I clicked at the 'send' button and walked down into the common room._

**Chapter 5: Payback is a bitch!**

**~Common room~**

I sneaked around some cautious guardians on patrol and entered the common room. Looking around, I found Eddie standing there. He was tapping his foot impatiently, but as soon as his eyes landed on me, he smirked.

"I should have known when you say 5 minutes- you actually mean 10" he laughed.

Whoops.

I laughed along with him. It's true I was 5 minutes late for our little meeting, but it wasn't my fault.

Blame snapchat! **(A/N: do you know snapchat? I love it… xD)**

I had to stay online and snapchat with some friends. I can't keep them waiting for me, can I?

"Besides that, what is your 'besttt fucken plan evaa'?" he asked, repeating my previous words.

I smiled at him and said. "Well first of all I need some Moroi in danger."

He looked at me. Scared. He was really scared. "Rose, I know you want to get back at the teacher and I do too but-" he started slowly but I cut him off.

"No, god Eddie, relax. I won't do something like that. The Moroi just have to _look _as if he's in danger." He sighed in relief.

"You really think I would do that?"

"No, just tell me your plan. Why does this Moroi has to be in 'danger'?" He asked.

"The guardians have to be distracted, so that we can perform my plan. It will piss them off. I have some quite good ideas." I told him.

He laughed. "Quite good, huh? I think they're better than that. I think they're awesome."

"We will see," I teased.

"So, tell me what's your first 'quite good' idea?" he asked curious.

"Actually it's something that just popped into my head. You know Kirova's office?" he nodded for me to continue. "We will kind of…eh… let's say refurnish her office."

I smiled proud at my brilliant plan imaging her reaction.

He gave me a skeptical look. "What do you mean with 'refurnish' her room?"

"Well, I thought about gluing her furniture upside-down at the gym ceiling." I glanced at him expectantly. First I could see shock crossing over his face but then slowly it was replaced by excitement and anticipation.

"Omg, that's awesome, but what will happen with her 'old' office?" he asked smirking.

"Well, I have an idea. What do you think about sawdust and glibber?"

"Bad combination," he replied.

"So do I. Let's mix it and then we will throw tones of it in her office, until it's full. And if Kirova opens the door… well, let' say, she'll need a shower after it."

Eddie cracked up laughing but managed to stumble "Rose you're the best!" between his laughers.

"I know. Now help me steal the sawdust," I said smiling.

We sneaked around some guardians on patrol and entered the kitchen. The kitchen was located at the back of the cafeteria. It was relatively clean and tidy, but was packed with _horrible_ food. Except for the donuts. Yummy.

I knew from experience that in the food locker in the back of the kitchen are tones of sawdust. Don't ask me why. I don't understand either. Why is sawdust in a kitchen- I have no idea! But if you think about it a little more you come to the conclusion that this school sucks and the kitchen is even worse, let alone the food.

Eddie and I crossed the few feet that separated us from the food locker. I opened the door and hefted two bags of sawdust out of there. And shit! They were heavy!

Lucky we both were strong dhampirs or else we wouldn't be able to carry them. We brought them into my room, where everybody was already waiting but talking like hell!

"Everyone shut the fuck up and listen to me!" I screamed and suddenly the whole room was quiet. That's more like it.

All eyes were on me- curious what I will say next.

"You all know about the war against the guardians." They nodded. "It will start tomorrow morning, so be prepared. But we have to agree to the rules before the war finally starts. The rules are: No killing, no serious harm and anyone who doesn't want to compete, stays in the dorms. The war lasts one week. We have to take POW's to our camp and the team with the most POW's in the end of the week wins. If anybody breaks this rule, he'll be disqualified. Anyone interested?"

The response was cheers from all the Novices.

"So what did you guys bring with you? Did someone bring super glue? And Jack what's with the air horn?" I asked. All of them showed me the things they got. All in all we got 4 huge boxes full of stuff and I have to admit that the most of it was actually quite amazing. We put them in the back of my room and we sat back at my couch again. Well Eddie and I sat on the couch, the rest was standing in my room, chatting and laughing with their friends. Everyone was excited. The talking lasted over 10 minutes until some kid, I don't know his name asked what we'll do first. And in less than a second everybody was quiet. I smiled, seeing that all of them were waiting in excitement for me to continue.

"Well, guys, I thought we piss them off after everything they did too us. That's the least we can do, don't you think?" They cheered in agreement and I told them my plan.

"Rose, that's the best fuckin' plan ever! You're the best!" They all screamed.

"I know. Now, let's prepare everything. Eddie, take a few Novices and find a Moroi who's willing to help us." He nodded took about three with him and went off. I looked at the Novices that were left and decided. "Split in 3 groups. The first group will fill the ballons with glibber, foam, confetti, whatever you can find. It just has to be disgusting and a bitch to get out of your hair. The second group will search for things we can use to- let's say rearrange their rooms. Like itching powder, hair dye and so on… . The last group will help me mix some glibber with sawdust and anything nasty we are able to find. Let's get going, we don't have that much time." And with that everybody went to work. After half an hour Eddie came back and told me who's going to distract the Guardians-and of cores, it was Mia. I should have known, I thought and smiled at her. She smiled back.

Everyone was ready with their tasks and I told them to get back to their dorms and sleep until we will meet in the morning to set up our 'distraction'.

**~The next mornig: The 1****st**** day of war!~**

Everything was ready. Mia was at the other end of the academy in a god-awful room. She was standing in the corner surrounded by balloons which were filled with glibber and other nasty stuff. The Novices did a good job, I thought smilingly. The room was full with them, not letting anyone in, let alone out. That means Mia was trapped in there, not able to come out and the guardians will have to help her, I mean _they come first_, right? That's what everyone has told us since kindergarten. And we, guardians, respect that and will do everything in our power. And while the guardians are busy with freeing her, they'll get really nasty because they have to burst all of the balloons.

"Rose, you're ready?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, everything's ready, tell Mia to start," I told him and with that we went off to Kirova's room. When we were in front of her office door, everybody held their breath, not wanting to get busted. I signify them to stay hidden. They did as I say and I took a deep breath and walked into her office. She was still sitting there, not bothered with all guardians gone.

"Kirova," I asked fully out of breath.

"Miss Hathaway, is everything all right," she asked, quickly jumping out of her seat and really looking concerned. Wow, didn't see that coming. Kirova, the person that hates me most, beside Stan, was concerned about _me_. Me, Rose Hathaway! I quickly put the thought away and told her that the guardians needed her. She believed me, thankfully.

"Al right, I'll go!" and with that she hurried out of the room.

I smiled and thought. It's going to be really interesting.

I told them to come out and they did as I say. We walked into Kirova's office and carried all her furniture into the gym, gluing it upside-down onto the wall. And I tell you, it's a bitch to do that. We all stood on benches and they hold the furniture up, while I was gluing it with superglue, but it just wouldn't glom on the ceiling. We were desperate but after 15 minutes we finally did it. We now have to hurry, though. But it was definitively worth it. I'm already laughing at Kirova's expression.

We walked up to the Guardian dorm's, the novices told me that Kirova's office was ready. I nodded at them and said. "Good job,so far but let's get going with the dorms'. They'll be back soon."

We swapped all their belongings and trashed their rooms. Eddie helped me to take all of Dimitri's belongings and swap them with Alberta's. 'Gosh, we are evil!' I thought. The other novices did the same with the other rooms and it was fun. After all the swaps were done, I told Meredith to get the itching powder, hair removal cream and red or pink dye.

When she came back, I ordered the Novices to grab all the cloth in the guardians' rooms- undies, shirts, pants, everything- and take them to the laundry room.

At the laundry room, we filled the washing machines with the clothes and I put all the red and pink dyes in with it. To speed up the dyeing process, we asked a few Morois to help. So, the water using Moroi sprayed water all over the clothes and controlled the dye, so it dyed the clothes faster. Once the clothes were dyed pink the fire using Moroi used their element to dry the clothes.

The novices took all the clothes back to the rooms, mixing different clothes in different rooms.

While the novices were busy, the Moroi and I raided the guardian's private and public bathrooms. The fire and earth Moroi covered all the toilet paper and toilets in itching powder, making sure that it wasn't visible to the eye. The rest of the Morois and I emptied all the guardian's shampoos and filled the containers with hair removal cream. When it came to Dimitri's shampoo, there was no hair removal cream left- which I was thankful for because I loved his hair. We instead mixed itching powder with his shampoo.

The guardians' 'rescue session' was due to be over in about five minutes. At that time, all guardians would head to their room, shower and change into clothes for the day. I can't wait to see their faces when they're wearing pink clothes.

I ordered ordered everybody to hide near the hallway, so the guardians couldn't see us. When the time was right, we were going to ambush them to run into their rooms. Boy, will they be pissed.

The guardians finally reached the corridor. The footsteps grew closer and closer, nearly in the area, where I was going to signal to attack.

Step Step Step-

"Now!" I screamed at the tip of my lungs. Immediately, all students revealed themselves and aimed fire at the guardians. Alberta, Stan and Dimitri copped the most since they were in the front of the group.

We threw water balloons full of paint and stink bombs at them, soaking them and making them smell horrible. I took out my water gun and sprayed them all in ice cold water.

The expression on their faces were hilarious. They were scared, and their guardian mask couldn't hide their fear. All guardians ran to their dorm rooms, hurrying to shelter themselves from our attack.

Phase 1 was complete. Now the guardians were covered in paint and smell, they had no choice but to take a shower, wash their hair- with hair removal cream or itching powder- and change into their pink clothes. If they go to the toilet, that would be an added bonus. I am a freakin' evil genius.

Now, that our mission was complete we all went down to the commons to wait for the guardians.

After about half an hour of laughing and people commenting on how good that prank was- the guardians went down to the cafeteria. Some were itching their head or asses while others fussed over their hair loss. But the funniest thing of all was their guardian uniforms. The white t-shirt was now pink and the black pants and jacket had patches of pink all over them. They looked like they belonged at a circus freak show.

The whole students laughed at the sight of the guardians- taking pictures and filming them for future blackmail. Alberta stepped forward, some hair in her hand and some books.

"Can you explain how my hair is falling out and how I found western novels in my room?" She asked, clearly pissed off.

"Your hair? You're getting old- it happens. Western novels? Maybe Dimitri slept over?" I answered.

A round of laughter echoed from the students, while I earned a deth stare from Dimitri at the mention of his books.

**So, what do you think. Sorry, if it isn't that good, I had to hurry… so pls REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget the review.**

**Any suggestions how it should continue?**

**Tell me your opinion… xD**

**Ah, and next chapter we will see Kirova's reaction :))**


	6. Chapter 6: Mummy's boy

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

**I know I took really long for this update… I'm so damn sorry! U must now think that I've abandon my story but that's just not true. I was really busy with school and everything, so here is my long-awaited chapter and please R&R.**

**Btw I somehow update my chapter always twice and I have no idea why…so if anybody knows why my story gets always updated twice tell me. Thx ;))**

**Disclaimer: I'd love to own VA, but sadly….*sobs*… I do not. But, well we don't always get what we want, do we?**

**Ah, and i almost forgot to say, I deleted the A.N… **

_Previously:_

"_Can you explain how my hair is falling out and how I found western novels in my room?" She asked, clearly pissed off._

"_Your hair? You're getting old- it happens. Western novels? Maybe Dimitri slept over?" I answered._

_A round of laughter echoed from the students, while I earned a death stare from Dimitri at the mention of his books._

Chapter 6: Mummy's boy

"Miss Hathaway, I hope you're aware of-"she said pissed but was interrupted by a hysterical scream. It was Kirova. Oh my fuckin' god I totally forgot about her.

I sprinted up towards her office only to see her, lying on the floor covered in my devilish creation, sawdust with glibber. Her face was priceless and I cracked up laughing. It wasn't just normal laughing, it was that kind of laughing, where you're lying on the floor, holding your stomach, not able to breath and tears are rolling down your cheek. I laughed like that and everybody must have thought that I'm crazy but it was just damn hilarious and I really don't care! I couldn't stop, I just lied there, not realizing that Kirova was shouting at me. Well, crap! The guardians already arrived and looked at me and Kirova questioningly but soon all of them were laughing by my side. I couldn't blame them, she just looked beyond hilarious but that didn't help to calm her down, though, it just got worse! Well shit!

"Miss Hathaway, you're out off line!" she screamed. Oh, that line again. Couldn't she think of something more ingenious? No, she couldn't, she's Kirova after all.

"Can't you think of anything else? Something new?" I asked. "Aren't you tired of hearing yourself talk and is it really too much to ask that you'd think of something… I don't know… more creative? I mean, I'm all for the "Miss Hathaway, you're out of line" speech but it'd do a lot to your reputation to think about something new... I mean, don't get me wrong, everybody will still think of you as the bit-"

"Miss Hathaway, do not finish this sentence, unless you want to get kicked out?"

"Wait…What? You can't kick me out! We have war and that means I'm allowed to prank you, and by the way, why do you think that this was me?" I shouted. Maybe if a play dumb, she'll let it go…

"Stop fooling around, we both know it was you, ok? Yes, it **_is_** war but that doesn't mean that you have to do something like THIS." She gestured around the room but continued, "This was just childish and unreasonable, I would have expected something more mature. You always claim to be an adult but if you do stuff like that, it just proves that you're still a child…"

"Shut the fuck up, you know nothing about me," I screamed but I quickly added with a grin, "And besides everybody thinks that this was just the most epic prank ever! So, shut your fuckin' mouth, 'cause there's nothing coming out besides hot air!" I told her in my sarcastic voice.

She did as I say. Wow, that must be a first! But after a few seconds, she realized, what just happened and started scream like there's no tomorrow!

"Miss Hathaway, if you ever-" She started but was interrupted by me. "Shut it, I don't wanna hear it… " I turned around and stormed off to the cafeteria. Before I got there I heard her gathering all the guardians in her office. Perfect, that's exactly what I needed for my next plan.

As I entered the cafeteria I saw Eddie and a few other novices lurking around. I walked over to them. "And how was it? Kirova, I mean. Did you take a picture?" he asked enthusiastically. "Of cores," I said, "What are you thinking? I'm Rose fucking Hathaway!" I teased but showed them anyway. We all cracked up laughing again, but you would have laughed too, if you had seen this picture! "What's our next mission?" he asked after a while.

"I think the guardians are planning something big. You know, I think that they want to get back at us, because of what we did."

"Are you implying of spying on them?" Eddie asked smirking.

"I wouldn't say it like that… more like… we accidently overhear their conversation, don't you think?"

A mischievous smile crossed all of their faces. Oh, the game is so on!

~xxxx~

Looking through the window of Kirova's office, I could see that all guardians were seated around her desk, probably planning their next move, but unfortunately we couldn't hear it. Eddie and I eyed each other. Then, after a few seconds his face lit up. He had an idea- a good one hopefully. I was about to asked what he has in mind but then we heard a door open. Shit.

"Can you handle that?" I asked him. He nodded in reply and I walked around the corner. There was Stan. Shit, it had to be him, hadn't it?

My footsteps were soft and soundless, I wanted to surprise him. I stopped moving when I saw Stan freezing and taking out his phone.

"Hello Mummy." He whispered excitedly, like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes Mum. I got the cookies you sent me."

Silence.

I tried so hard not to laugh at this moment. Stan was talking to his mother! Stan was a bloody mamma's boy!

"Yep. They were yummy! My favorite –chocolate chip- I ate them up straight away! You're the best mummy. Ah huh. Yep. Awesome! Love you, mummy! Mwah! Bye bye!"

Stan concluded and hung up.

I couldn't help it anymore, I fell on the ground laughing my fucking head off.

"Love you mummy!" I mocked and he instantly turned around.

"Hathaway!" He growled. His face quickly became red with anger, and steam leaked from his eyes- just like a kettle. Stan's gonna blow!

"Don't worry Stan, the cookies were yummy! That's all that matters!"

"That was a private moment Hathaway!"

"Sorry Stanny, but like you said it **_was_**a private moment. Now… should I tell the school now or later?"He was about to answer but I didn't give him enough time, I grabbed Stan into a tight headlock and banged his head against the wall. I only hit his head hard enough to make him stay unconscious for an hour at most.

So, what should I do to him. An idea crossed my mind. That's it!

I dragged unconscious Stan to a large tree in front of the gym and in the middle of the school's main quadrangle.

With the rope, I brought along, I tied him to the tree and blindfolded him. I scribbled 'Mamma's boy' and drew hearts around it on a large piece of cardboard and super glued it on his stomach.

School resumes in about half an hour. That means half an hour until everybody sees my masterpiece. I'm so evil.

Now that Stan is taken care of- it's time to go find Eddie and the other Novices.

~xxxx~

I walked back to my room where everybody was waiting for me. Wait, scratch that, not everybody one person wasn't there, Eddie. Shit, he can't be taken, can he? And if he actually **_was_** taken, then it was my fault! I let him there alone. I looked around the room, searching for a clock. But it was useless, I couldn't find one. Well, that must have been obvious, because it's my room after all…

"What time is it?" I asked.

"2:20 p.m." one of the novices told me. "Why what's up? Where is Eddie?"

It has been an hour since we saw each other. Shit, they got him. We have to help him.

I told them what happened and nobody said anything after that. After further 5 minutes of silence I couldn't take it anymore, I jumped off the couch and was about to head out the door when suddenly the door burst open. I jumped in my defense stance, ready to kick the ass of anybody, but as I looked up to his face, I let it go. It was Eddie. He was covered in bruises and had an ugly scratch above his eye.

"I know their plan and I know where their POW camp is." He said breathless.

**So, that's the story for today…I'm soooo sorry really it has almost been a month ;( Pls forgive me…**

**So, Eddie's back, what do you think happened?**

**Do you want an EPOV next chap?**

**Pls REVIEW!**

**I know you want it!**

**There is this pretty little button down there… you see it?**

**If you do press it and if you don't go to a doctor, something is wrong with you…xD**

**XOXO**

**Btw, Happy new year !**


	7. Chapter 7: Eddie's POV

**Hey Guys,**

**here I am once again and thank you for the reviews! But hey, what's with the review drop? I just got 4 reviews… was there something bad about the last chapter? Pls tell me…**

**And as promised the Eddie pov …. Enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_RPOV_

_I told them what happened and nobody said anything after that. After further 5 minutes of silence I couldn't take it anymore, I jumped off the couch and was about to head out the door when suddenly the door burst open. I jumped in my defense stance, ready to kick the ass of anybody, but as I looked up to the attacker's face, I let it go. It was Eddie. He was covered in bruises and had an ugly scratch above his eye._

"_I know their plan and I know where their POW camp is." He said breathless._

Chapter 7:Eddie's POV:

"_Can you explain how my hair is falling out and how I found western novels in my room?" Alberta asked Rose, clearly pissed off._

"_Your hair? You're getting old- it happens. Western novels? Maybe Dimitri slept over?" She answered._

I couldn't take it anymore, it was just that damn hilarious! I burst out laughing with all the other novices. I love Rose's comments and all the stuff she does. She remembers me of Mason. She's a lot like him. It's always hilarious to be around them. And I have promised Mase that I'll always be there for her and protect her. I'm determined to do that and even if it is the last thing I do!

But there's one problem about that, though. I really care about her and I know she was Mase's girlfriend and everything… I know I should just like her as a friend or even as a sister but the truth is… I don't! I like her a lot more than I should. I mean, she was my best friend's girlfriend for God's sake! I'm so fucked up, why can't I just like her as a sister? Why do I have to love her?

She believes, though, that I only like her that way and that's good, because there can't be more. I can't do this to Mase. And besides that she isn't interested in me that way, or is she? Oh man, I'm really messed up!

"Miss Hathaway, I hope you're aware of-"Alberta started again but was interrupted by a hysterical scream, that made me jump. O-M-G, I can face Strigoi but a scream makes me jump? I'm becoming an awesome guardian, I can already tell!

Rose didn't even flinch. She's just too… STOP IT! I just like her as a sister, that's all, Castile!

But then suddenly I realized who this scream belonged to. Shit! we totally forgot about her! it was Kirova. Rose must have thought the exactly same thing, because she already sprinted towards the cafeteria door.

"Mr. Castile!" Alberta shouted. I looked up and met her gaze. Shit, I'm screwed.

"Well, hello Guardian Petrova, what a nice day, don't you think? Did you get a haircut? It looks amazing! But unfortunately I have to go, too much homework you know…"I trailed off, trying to get out of there as soon as possible, but the luck wasn't on my side, as always.

"Not so fast, Castile! I know you were part of this," she stated.

"Part of what exactly? I don't really know what you are talking about," I said innocently. Yeah, I can get out of this. Just play dumb.

"Castile, spit it out already, you don't have to deny it! What did you do?" she asked annoyed.

"I'm really sorry Guardian Petrova, but I can't help you and besides I have things to take care of, so if you don't mind…" I again trailed off. This time though I was able to escape. 1 Castile, 0 staff! I walked to the last table of the cafeteria, where everybody was already seated. I was about to asked what they were talking about but was interrupted by a really annoyed and really pissed off scream.

"Miss Hathaway, you're out off line!" It was Kirova. Jeeze, why is Kirova shouting like hell? Is she concerned that China can't hear her or what? Then the answer kind of popped into my mind. Rose was there and that means shouting competition! Everybody in the whole cafeteria shut up. All of them wanted to know what's going on. I know eavesdropping is bad and everything, but sometimes it is necessary, don't judge me! Damn it I'm talking to myself! I really need help…

"Shut the fuck up, you know nothing about me," Rose screamed back. And like that it went on. I zoned out, nothing I didn't already hear.

After about 10 minutes all the guardians went away. And when I say all I actually mean all, no one stayed behind it's like they all are going to a secret meeting or something like that. Wait, they all _**are**_ going to a secret meeting.

I looked around the cafeteria, no one was there except my group of novices and we were all waiting for Rose's return.

"So, what do you guys think, when will she come by?" Jake asked. I was about to answer but was interrupted by a banging door. Speak of the devil the devil shall appear, Rose entered the cafeteria and … let's say she was pissed.

"And how was it? Kirova, I mean, did you take a picture?" I asked enthusiastically, trying to cheer her up.

"Of cores," she replied, "What are you thinking? I'm Rose fucking Hathaway!" she teased. Mission: 'Cheer Rose up' completed! I'm awesome! She showed us the pictures and we- again- cracked up laughing.

"What's our next mission?" I asked her after a while.

She grew serious again. "I think the guardians are planning something. You know, I think they want to get back at us because of what we did…" she trailed off but I got what she wanted to imply. I grind.

"Are you implying on spying?" I asked her with fake-hurt.

"I wouldn't say it like that… more like… we accidently overhear their conversation, don't you think?"

A mischievous smiled crossed my face. Oh, the game is so on!

~XXX~

Our mission: 'overhear accidently the guardian's conversation' – short for eavesdrop- was about to start. We took some paintball guns and water balloons with us and headed to Kirova's office window.

Looking through the window, I could see that the guardians were seated around a large wooden desk, most likely planning their next move on us. There was just that one thing that made to eavesdrop impossible- the window was closed. Rose and I shared a look, we both knew that we need to do something before we miss the whole conversation. About 3 further minutes past until an idea popped into my mind. It was stupid, careless and could get me in a lot of trouble but hey, who said high school was easy.

Suddenly a door open, both of us went stiff but recovered immediately. I glanced back at Rose, she did the same and had a silent conversation- kind of. She eventually asked "Can you handle that?" pointing at the window. I nodded in reply and she walked off around the corner to take care about whomever she finds.

I looked back to the window and then glanced up to the ventilation shaft, which was above the window. There were tones of these shafts, here, at St. Vladimir's, all of them were leading to each room and to my luck, they were big enough to crawl through. Am I not a lucky boy? And again I'm talking to myself. Shit, I really need help…

I risked a last glance through the window, all of the guardians were still in their former seats, talking enthusiastically about their plan and tactics. It's now or never! I took one last deep breath, looked slightly around the area and climbed onto the window sill. "I'm so going to regret this later," I mumbled to myself. I was standing safely on the sill and crabbed for the shaft's grid. I easily pulled it off and threw it somewhere in the bushes- I didn't really care. I pressed myself up, what I easily managed- thanks to my dhampir genes- and crawled further into the darkness until I saw a glimmer of light. I crawled torwards the glimmer until I was exactly above Kirova's office. I made it! I danced a soundless happy dance but recovered in next to no time. I pressed my ear against the grid and 'accidently overheard' their conversation.

"We have to always be on high alert. They are capable of everything, so don't underestimate them, especially when Rose is their leader," Guardian Belikov told them.

"What will our next move be? We can't let them get away with that!" A guardian next to him said.

"Indeed Yuri, so let's plan." Alberta announced. "Perfect timing!" I thought and made myself more comfortable. I listened to everything and took even some notes.

So, the guardians were planning on attacking us in the rear. They want to capture someone of the novices and bring him to their POW camp- which is in the kitchen, how creative (sarcasm)- and there they'll make an offer he can't reject. Which results in a mole, in our own rows. The mole will spy on us and tell the guardians everything and afterwards to top it all they'll use him as decoy. When everybody expect it the least they'll make their move and bet us. They decided that the showdown will be in a cabin in the woods. I must admit that it was a legendary plan but we were smarter.

"We are so going to win this war!" Yuri said, I scoffed. I was about to head back to Rose and the novices to warn them but faith isn't on my side. The grid broke down and landed in the middle of the room with me on top. Shit! All of them jumped in defense stance. 30 pissed of guardians were now glaring at me. Damn it, I'm screwed!

5 of them were running towards me, I didn't bother to defend myself, I just stayed on the ground. I mean, it was pointless. Me against 30 full trained guardians. Yeah, of cores! I was pinned in seconds and I could see Alberta in my peripheral vision.

"Bad form, Castile!" she scoffed.

"Sorry haven't anticipated that. I was just about to clean all this shafts, I mean, they a dirty like hell! So, it's okay if you guys just let me go," I suggested, trying to stand up without any success.

"Yeah, like anybody would believe you. You, eavesdropped!" she pointed out.

"No, I wouldn't do something like that… more like accidently overhear a conversation" I stated.

"I think you were too much around Hathaway. That sounds more like Rose logic," she said.

"Well maybe it is Rose logical, maybe this even were her own words but who knows?" I teased.

"Yup, you were definitely too much around Rose," Belikov stated smirking. Well I'm screwed.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. They glanced at each other and smirked. Oh, I'm so not going to like that.

After half an hour of misery they let me go, under a few circumstances, though. I walked towards Rose's room but stopped in front of it. Should I do what they told me? If I do Rose and the other novices will go down but if I don't the guardians will go down. This, however, means that they'll make my existence a living hell! And let alone the promise I made….

**Liked it? Disliked it? Hated it? Loved it?**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter and what you think will happen next. Do you like Eddie liking Rose more than a friend? Or should I drop that? How will Eddie decide? And what's this promise he made? What do you think of my EPOV? I never wrote in his pov…**

**Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Awesome? Tell me.**

**And btw I have changed the title of the story... do you like it? Is it better than before? I mean, it wasn't very creative at the beginning, so I decided to change it in sth more creative. And what do you think? Better or worse?**

**And tell me was the last chap bad? I only got 4 reviews… ;( *sniff sniff***

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

**You know you want it!**

**XOXO**


End file.
